Reencuentro
by HaRuNO-UcHIhA-6
Summary: esta historia va sobre el sasusaku, pero esta echo en una forma diferente ia k no es en knoha, lo adapte ala epoca moderna, espero se de su agrado de verdad m esmere mucho en hacerlo n.n


**CAPITULO 1!! EL REENCUENTRO Sakura y Sasuke**

**Después de años de haberse graduado de la prepa Sakura Haruno era toda una mujer tenia un gran empleo y una vida normal…..(Si así c puede decir)…Ella sabia que le faltaba algo si…y ese algo era Sasuke Uchiha…. En una ciudad muy agitada se encuentra un chico guapísimo bailando y gozando en un antro con sus amistades este vivía sin preocupación tenia el trabajo q habia heredado de sus padres (uno muy famoso) y vivía al máximo sus 22 años  
La casa de Sakura era una muy bella con un hermoso jardín y decorada a un estilo francés  
El apartamento de Sasuke era uno muy grande en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad con una bella vista y decorado a un estilo más moderno  
Como dicen polos opuestos se atraen……….xD  
En el trabajo de la ejecutiva Sakura (esta era una publicista súper conocida y muy respetada en el medio)  
Sakura: Te voy a agradecer que lleves estos papeles para la junta de esta tarde y no t olvides d q tenemos que sacar el logo de una marca nueva para la proxima semana  
Secretaria: Si señorita como usted diga……  
Sakura: Vaya cuanto trabajo…….. (dice a un chico q entra muy bien vestido ese chico era Naruto estaba realmente cambiado se veía muy guapo en su esmoquin)  
Naruto: Si ya veo pero te ves muy linda como toda una profesional (dice este con una mirada picara)  
Sakura: jajajajaja Naruto tu no cambias tu sentido del humor….. Y como te va con Hinata vas a decirle por fin hoy?  
Naruto: (Un poco sonrojado) Si bueno... eso pensaba... ya reserve el restaurante y todo pero no se como lo vaya a tomar  
Sakura: LO VA A TOMAR PERFECTAMENTE! Lo único q t puede decir es q porque tardaste tanto  
Naruto: Bueno si tienes razón y tu como vas con Rock Lee?  
Sakura: yo…..yo……terminamos la semana pasada es q no tuve tiempo de decírtelo…  
Naruto: Oh vaya lo siento mucho Sakura  
Sakura: No hay problema ya me recuperare además……  
Naruto: Si Sakura ya se tu no lo amas tu amas al baka de Sasuke…..  
Sakura: No lo vuelvas a nombrar por favor bueno tengo mucho trabajo retírate  
Naruto: Ok jefa jejejeje……..  
En una inmensa oficina………….xDDD  
Sasuke: Bueno ahhhhhhhhhhh………….estoy súper cansado  
Ino: Deberías estarlo después del fiestón de anoche  
Sasuke: Si si lo se bueno ya………Ya le dijiste a tu novio q contratara a un publicista para que hiciera la propaganda de nuestro nuevo producto?  
Ino: Si...Shikamaru se esta moviendo en eso  
Sasuke: ME VIENE DICIENDO ESO DESDE LA SEMANA PASADA QUE SE MUEVA O TENDRE Q IR PERSONALMENTE ( que fastidio)  
Ino un poco molesta –Bueno disculpa pero recuerda q también tiene mucho trabajo llega a la casa súper cansado y por quien por ti! no le exijas tanto anda y ve tu aquí tienes la dirección..(Dicho esto salio como una ráfaga de viento por la oficina)  
Sasuke: Q obstinada …Bueno creo q nada me cuesta ir a este lugar…  
Este se coloca su chaqueta de cuero se arregla un poco su cabello (siempre perfecto) y sale dándole una sonrisa a toda chica guapa que le pasaba por en frente (y estas derritiéndose por el)  
Se monta en su Mercedes Benz y viendo la dirección se dirige a dicho lugar  
En las oficinas del Publicity Compi…….(xDDD q nombrecito no?).  
Sakura sale d su oficina y baja en el ascensor para sacar unas copias de unos archivos cuando este se para en un piso inferior (pero no el piso de destino de la señorita Haruno) Sasuke ve de arriba a bajo a la chica que estaba súper enfocada leyendo los documentos tanto q ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico  
Sasuke: (Vaya que piernas….Ejemm Sasuke no es momento para pensar en eso…..tienes q….pero la vista se le desvía a las proporcionadas pechonalidades de la chica)  
Este sudando aprieta el botón del piso en dond se iba a quedar…..  
Sakura se queda en otro piso y ni se dio cuenta de q SASUKE UCHIHA ESTABA EN EL MISMO ASECENSOR CON ELLA!  
Sasuke: Esa chica me parece conocida bueno ni modo a lo mejor la estoy confundiendo…..(he salido con tantas xDD)  
Después de haber sacados las copias Sakura se aproxima a su oficina cuando su secretaria le dice:  
-Señorita Haruno alguien la espera en su oficina es un cliente…Parece ser de una compañía muy importante  
CAPITULO 2**

**Sakura: En serio? Bueno es justo lo q necesitamos en estos momentos…  
Buenas tardes……(No pudo creerlo debe ser una ilusión)  
Sakura se frota los ojos NO PODIA CREER LO QUE VEIA AL FRENTE  
Sasuke por fin se dio cuenta de quien era ella era su antigua compañera de la prepa  
Sasuke: SAKURA! Cuanto tiempo!  
Sakura: No no puede ser esto es imposible se supone q yo….yo….  
Sasuke con cara de confundido…se sienta cómodamente en las butacas del escritorio de Sakura  
Sasuke: Bueno hablemos de lo q te iba a pedir vaya casualidad (dice viendola nuevamente de arriba a bajo….Vaya que se desarrollo muy bien no las tenia asi d grandes..SASUKE BASTA!)**

**Ejem si bueno era para que diseñaran un comercial para un nuevo producto de las empresas Uchiha  
Sakura: Ahh si claro dice tomando asiento (Sasuke sigue igual de guapo pero Basta Sakura sabes que no puede ser) Si por supuesto déjame todos los datos y empezaremos a diseñar  
Sasuke: Ok pero quisiera que tu te encargaras especialmente…..Que tal si nos vemos el Sabado para aclarar todo  
Sakura: Ejemmm déjame pensar…..NO  
Sasuke: Oo (Me rechazo!) Disculpa me dijiste q no? Oo  
Sakura: Si es q no escuchaste yo tengo mucho trabajo aquí hay personas altamente calificadas para esto así que no te preocupes  
Sasuke: Yo te quiero a ti o si no, no hay trato  
Sakura: (Si lo rechazo mi jefe me va a matar ) Ok pero nada de cenas extras y encuentros  
Sasuke: No hay trato…….  
Sakura: Ok Ok Pero solo una reunión de resto todas se harán aquí  
Sasuke: Perfecto te busco a tu casa mañana como a eso de las 8:00 p.m. ya tengo tu teléfono (este sonríe y se va)  
Esa sonrisa q mata a Sakura, esa sonrisa que le encanta y q hizo que se enamorara perdidamente de Sasuke (aunque el nunca lo supo)  
Sakura en el carro….-Ahora q me pondré tengo que ver tengo q hayyy no porque me pasa esto……solo esto me pasa a mi como es posible que después d estar 7 años enamorada de el ahora me invita a salir…Además acabo de terminar con Lee….bueno ya veré…Ni siquiera Hinata me puede ayudar de seguro estará muy ocupada arreglándose para su gran noche d hoy cuando Naruto le pida matrimonio….**

**Llega a su casa… Todo en orden como siempre se quita la ropa y entra a la ducha……luego se recuesta es su cama y espera q lo de hoy hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla  
En el apartamento de Sasuke…  
Sasuke mi vida despierta…  
Sasuke: Ahh?¿ q ¿? Son las 11 de la mañana por diossssss déjame dormir además después d la noche q pasamos (Dice recordando a la chica gimiendo de placer)  
Chica: Bueno Sasuke yo me voy tengo que trabajar o si no me puedes botar jejejeje adiós le da un beso a Sasuke y se va……  
Sasuke siempre con tus aventuras déjate d eso amigo………….  
Sasuke: Shikamaru te he dicho q no entres a mi departamento sin permiso (dic lanzándole una almohada)  
Shikamaru: Jejeje es q son las 3 de la tarde pensé q te habías muerto…..  
Sasuke: JAJA muy gracioso …Un momento…las 3! Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer  
Shikamaru: Tienes una cita no?  
Sasuke: Como me conoces amigo mío  
Shikamaru: Y por lo que veo es con una chica q t ha gustado un montón  
Sasuke: Insisto como me conoces  
Después de bañarse y ponerse bello (aunque ya lo es)  
Sasuke: Me voy deséame suerte…..**

**Shikamaru: Un momento por lo menos dime quien es la chica afortunada de salir con el gran empresario Sasuke Uchiha  
Sasuke: No me lo vas a creer Sakura Haruno la q estudiaba con nosotros que era la cerebrito del salón pero se puso de un bueno que mejor ni te cuento ahora si me voy….  
Shikamaru anonadado por la respuesta de su amigo se queda pensando….Vaya si este loco supiera lo mucho que Sakura lo amaba……  
Sasuke estaba en su gran carro llegando al sitio donde quedaron para verse se estaciona frente al elegante restauran y le abren las puertas con gran respeto (ya que era muy conocido)  
Sasuke: Bien estoy esperando a una chica muy linda de cabellos rosados apenas llegue la llevan a donde este yo (Este le dice eso a un señor que estaba la entrada del lugar)  
-Bien señor  
Sasuke se sienta en su mesa y espera a la chica con una copa de vino  
En el apartamento de Haruno  
Sakura: Osea no lo acepto! Además porque estoy tan nerviosa no es la gran cosa verdad solo saldré con el chico que siempre me gusto nada mas (Sakura dice esto muy alarmada casi histérica)  
Hinata: Calma Sakura es normal que estés nerviosa pero recuerda que el nunca te miro siquiera y ahora te invita a cenar no es justo trátalo mal e indiferente (Hinata se había puesto mas habilidosa en cuanto al amor desde que estableció un noviazgo con Naruto era mas vivaz y menos tímida)  
Sakura: Tienes razón Hinata además me pondré hermosa hoy 0  
Hinata: Así se habla amiga ahora me voy porque Naruto me debe estar esperando anda muy misterioso últimamente no se que le pasa  
Sakura sabia exactamente que le sucedía a Naruto pero era una sorpresa para Hinata así que ese chisme no debía contárselo  
Sakura: Bye Hinata que te vaya bien!  
Al irse Hinata Sakura se mete en la ducha y elige un hermoso vestido rosa muy sexy y que hacia notar sus curvas, el cabellos estaba un poco mas largo así q se recogió uno de los lados con un hermoso gancho de mariposa verde esmeralda que hacia juego con sus ojos  
Luego salio de su acogedor apartamento y se dirigió a su carro hacia el restauran...acordado...  
Sasuke se empezaba a preocupar pues Sakura aun no llegaba se había retrasado media hora además el era el que hacia esperar a las chicas no ellas a el  
...1 hora...1 hora y media...YA ERA DEMASIADO cuando Sasuke se levanta para salir llega en frente de su mesa la chica mas hermosa que jamás ha visto...  
Sakura: Señor Uchiha se siente bien?  
Sasuke: Perfectamente y llamame Sasuke solamente por favor  
Sakura: OK Sasuke  
Sasuke: Bueno llegaste un poco tarde  
Sakura: Bueno tenía muchos deberes y estaba ocupada al contrario que tu yo si tengo una agenda ocupada  
Sasuke: Entiendo perfectamente (Este la mira fijamente haciendo que Sakura se sienta un poco intimidada)  
Sakura: A lo que vinimos Sasuke cual es el logo que quieres  
Sasuke: (Te quiero a ti) Ahh claro claro el logo si bueno no se eso queda de ti no?  
Sakura: Claro pero a veces oímos peticiones del cliente  
Sasuke: Que tal si te las digo en un lugar mas intimo de seguro te gustaran mis peticiones (Sasuke dice esto con una cara de picardía única)  
Sakura: Señor Uchiha usted sabe que mis intenciones son sumamente profesionales así q sus tácticas de seducción no les servirán conmigo  
Sasuke: (Es ruda eso me gusta) Disculpe señorita Sakura pero no puedo resistirme a tus ojos  
Sakura pensaba que si el muy estúpido le hubiera dicho esto años atrás se le hubiera lanzado a los brazos  
Sakura: Muchas gracias pero no estoy interesada en ti Sasuke simplemente estoy aquí por el trabajo  
Sasuke: O-O vaya que eres diferente a las chicas que he conocido  
Sakura: Bueno me contactare con tu secretaria para que me de los datos del producto y empezaremos con la publicidad del mismo ahora con su permiso me...  
Sasuke se para rápidamente y agarra suavemente la mano de Sakura luego acerca sus labios al oído de la pelirosa y le susurra  
Sasuke: Aun no hemos comido... Sakura sintió como su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca tener a Sasuke Uchiha tan cerca de ella la hacia sentir tan bien...tan a gusto y tan...  
Sasuke: Que dices?  
Sakura: Si pero no creas que es porque me lo pides simplemente tengo hambre (TONTA SAKURA QUE EXCUSA TAN ESTUPIDA!)  
Sasuke: Bien  
Sakura trato de no mirar a los ojos a Sasuke durante el resto de la cena hasta que por fin terminaron...  
Sakura: Bueno Sasuke gracias por la cena aunque no era necesario si me disculpas debo regresar  
Sasuke: Deja que yo te lleve  
Sakura: No gracias la verdad es que yo tengo mi carro así que...  
Sasuke: Ahhh... Bueno entonces llévame tú a mí  
Sakura: Nani?...  
Sasuke: Es que mi carro se lo llevaron hace rato para el mecánico lo había olvidado  
Sakura : (mentiroso)Ok solo lo hago porque no quiero que le pase nada a el mejor cliente que tiene nuestra empresa en estos momentos (SAKURA TONTA! QUE EXCUSA ES ESA )  
Sasuke: Ok...  
Estos se montan en el lindo carro de Sakura y Sasuke comienza a mirar a Sakura con deseo en eso se acerca al cuello de ella Sakura esta sudando puede sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello pero reacciona y da una curva que hace que Sasuke se pegue contra el vidrio de la ventana  
Sakura: Upss lo siento había un perro en el camino  
Sasuke:  
Sakura: Bueno ya llegamos adiós...  
Sasuke: Sakura...  
Sakura un poco nerviosa por lo que haría Sasuke responde...  
Sakura: Que...quieres  
Sasuke: Si quieres te doy los datos del producto ahora mismo los tengo en el apartamento  
Sakura: Perfecto te espero aquí...  
Sasuke: Bueno esperaba que me acompañaras (dice con una pequeña sonrisa)  
Sakura: OO... Claro que no Sasuke ve tu o si no me lo dará tu secretaria mañana  
Sasuke: Entonces no hay trato  
Sakura: U ...Bueno...yo...esta bien pero que sea rápido  
Sasuke: Ok 0  
Continuara….**

**bueno este es mi primer fic como veran s de sasusaku, jeje pero tbnn habra d otras parejas y un poco itasaku, pero x ahora s tdo lo m pongo, spero k les guste xaop**


End file.
